The Aching Of Our Hearts
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: At such a betrayal, they were just as lost as the others; it had never been easy to simply move on from the past regardless. *Major manga spoilers.* *References to possibly two sided feelings in the past for Renzou X Izumo, and references to onesided!Bon X Izumo.*


She'd never really been one to hold her tongue and not point out her feelings, so moments like this felt extremely rare.

Ryuji watched Izumo as she carefully flipped through a book that had to be quite interesting with the way her eyes lit up.

It was rare to even have a moment with her outside of school and away from the other Cram School students.

Bon felt the nervous pit fall of his stomach and wondered just how much she'd cared for his friend before they had both found out his ulterior motives.

It was closer to a spike yanked through his heart for him to consider that betrayal as well as to consider whether she'd actually liked him back.

Her emotions weren't at all that easy for Bon to read and understand and yet he felt that nervous ache in his heart that questioned whether she'd really liked Renzou.

Bon ignored the gentle rush of waves outside and the sounds of their other friends just trying to forget and distract themselves for a moment.

He stepped forward and sat down beside her, only now realizing that she was reading a novel that Bon did not recognize at all.

"How are you taking things?" Her question was enough to shock Bon out of his reverie as he stared at the girl who had not looked up from her book yet had flipped the page and spoke to him.

"Just about as well as everyone else." Ryuji stumbled a bit unsure of how to phrase his thoughts and just how much he was comfortable sharing.

"Not very well?" Finally, she glanced up as if to judge for herself based off of his expression whether he'd been struggling with it.

"I guess." It was awkward and not the full truth as he definitely wasn't handling the news very well and felt paranoid enough to second guess all of his friends though he worked to hide that now and maintain strength.

"I'm sorry." It was a soft phrase though she'd said it so earnestly and honestly as if she felt the hole in her heart that Ryuji still felt from all of this.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have trusted him." All that Bon could see though in this moment was that bright kid that had reminded himself easily enough to stay happy and enjoy himself though he could also remember the kid's ludicrous flirting with girls and especially Kamiki as they'd gotten older.

"You didn't know." Izumo spoke up, biting back her own pain, the pain of one who had thought she'd found love despite herself and yet had lost it again.

"Still I should have saw through the act." Bon was not one who trusted easily despite himself, and Izumo knew that.

"He had us all fooled." Her voice was nearly whisper soft, and Bon couldn't help staring at the girl who always tried to put up a strong front despite everything and that now had softened features as if she too had known of the pain and the loss of such a betrayal.

"Thank you." It was a nearly awkward statement despite itself and yet Suguro refused to even take it back as it meant a lot for her to even talk to him about it.

"Don't worry." It was uttered in the way that her words found themselves now, quiet and full of a lot of meaning.

"You really did care about him too." It was serious though not intended at all to sound rude despite how it nearly defined itself with wording.

"I did." It was a rare moment of honesty that both broke his heart as he'd known even then that Kamiki was never his to fall for or his to charm and yet she contained everything and more he'd liked though with Renzou's affection, he'd backed off.

"I'm sorry that he wasn't true to what he said." Bon spoke up and watched the smile slowly turn on her lips whether it was a sarcastic smile or not was not really easy to distinguish.

"I'll move on; I'm strong enough to." There was enough of a pain to her eyes that Bon could tell that forgetting her feelings was not such an easy task.


End file.
